Daitan Futekina
was a missing-nin from Iwagakure who was the founder and first head of Ishigakure. Background Before the founding of Iwagakure, Daitan was part of a group of methodical shinobi, masters in constructions and architecture that dominated the east of the Land of Earth. Led by Daitan's uncle, the Futekina clan just left the category of wandering clan when they joined in building Iwagakure, and since then, all Futekina clan's shinobi become inhabitants from Iwagakure. Daitan was already a teenager when was created the Shinobi Organisational System, so he was only promoted to chūnin with sixteen, and afterwards at nineteen, became jōnin. Specializing in jutsus involving the Earth Release, Daitan became one of the most skilled ninja of his clan. Being the one who had built more homes with the use of Earth Release's techniques, Daitan earned the sobriquet of the . Years late, during a meeting between their respective clans, Daitan met Niwa Kuriharu. Niwa was daughter of the Kuriharu clan's deputy head of a minor clan of blacksmiths and weapon inventors, and Daitan fell in love with her at first sight. Being the leader of the Futekina clan at that time, Daitan couldn't simply show interest in the daughter of Kuriharu clan's deputy leader, but even so he decided to reveal his feelings for Niwa, but immediately, didn't get the desired response. After nearly causing an incident between the two clans due to his successive processions against Niwa, Daitan finally win the heart of the kunoichi after saving her from a kidnapping planned by Sunagakure shinobi interested in Niwa's kekkei genkai. During the First Tsuchikage's government, it was been speculated that Daitan could became his assistant, however with his uncle's death, Daitan was appointed as head of the Futekina Clan, and thus gave up the desire to become the Tsuchikage's assistant. Thus, it was expected that Daitan could be appointed as the Second Tsuchikage due to the First's aged. However, other shinobi from and even Mū, by himself, armed hundreds of politics traps and ambushes so that Daitan was not named as the Second Tsuchikage. Founding Ishigakure Agreeing that it would be better to have a village head who could dominate a Kekkei Tōta, Daitan agreed to not fight for the title of Tsuchikage, but also concluded that should leave Iwagakure and take with him to the Land of Stone his clan. Then the whole clan left the Land of Earth and migrated to the Land of Stone, where Daitan - with the help of his subordinates and his fiancée Niwa Kuriharu, founded Ishigakure. Months later Niwa's clan followed in his footsteps and left Iwagakure, sheltering in the newly created village in the Land of Stone. Two years before being defeated by , Daitan had to confront his old rival in a battle on the frontier between the Land of Stone and the Land of Earth in a place later called the . In this battle, Daitan had to protect his village and his country againt constant attacks of Mū and Iwagakure, who wanted to take the territory of Ishigakure and expand his village's area. Having to fight against the "Non-Person" Daitan had no hope of surviving the fight. Then he adopted a strategy to defend against Mū and arrest him in a trap that would prohibit him to take and destroy Ishigakure. Even weakened due to assaults and injuries caused by Mū, Daitan managed to seal his opponent with the "Seal of the Cursed Choices", that would prevent Mū invade or to order an invasion against the Land of Stone, otherwise Mū would die. Personality He was one of the most notable members of the Futekina Clan, always enthusiastic with new missions and new opportunities to learn new skills to improve his techniques. However, he had no patience when discussing with Mū, showing his inability to save in insults. However, after leaving Iwagakure and assuming his responsibilities as Ishigakure's village head, Daitan had become a more understanding and patient person, especially with young people and children who began their life in the new village. Appearance Abilities Trivia *Daitan Futekina (大胆ふてきな) literally means "fearless". Quotes *(To Niwa) "Excuse me if I'm bothering you, Lady Niwa, but... From the first moment I saw you... I feel a burning in my heart... Please date me!" *(To his subordinates of the Futekina clan) "We live in a critical moment and the my uncle's death came in the worst possible moment... I'm emotionally weak after the loss of the man who raised me and made me who I'm today. But I should follow my obligations and I beg you all for your support! You can trust me, and our clan will never be forgotten or die! Put your faith in me and the Futekina clan will be eternal!" *(To the Iwagakure's Council) "I agree to leave the race for the title of Second Tsuchikage, but due to the actions of many of you and one man in particular, report that: starting today, you've lost the Futekina clan's support. We're leaving the village and the Land of Earth. We'll go to the Land of Stone and any retaliation against my decision will be considered as enemy threat. I speak now as a missing-nin, but soon I hope your alliance." *(To Mū) "You know you can beat me, but your ego is your weakness. Beware Mū, because I can explore it even being at disadvantage." *(Last words) "So I saved Ishigakure. Now all will be fine... Now I can die in peace."